Anime Character Stats
by Hunter XZ
Summary: I decided to make a page that listed what I think would be the stats for anime character if they were summoned as servants.
1. Kirito(sword Art Online): Berserker

**Name: Kirito**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Nickname: The Black Swordsman**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength:A**

 **Endurance:B**

 **Agility:B**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mad Enhancement: B** : Kirito has been shown to fight to his very last breath, very easily losing himself in doing so.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Beater: A** : Due to his natural lone wolf personality,Kirito has a hard time getting along with others and cannot picki up on subtle hints that other might give. In his maddened state, this makes communication of any kind with his master beyond simple commands such as "attack" and "stay" almost impossible

 **Eye of the Mind(False): C** : Kirito has shown to have a large amount of talent in fighting, even at the very beginning of Sword art Online.

 **Battle Healing: B** : Kirito is able to heal all non major injuries without any true effort on his own part. However these injuries heal at a certain rate and he is unable to focus this ability on any single part of his body.

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: B** : Kirito's fighting Style is wilder and more reckless then usual while under the affects of his Mad Enhancement, but he is still refined enough to be recodnized as a master swordsman.

 **Projectile(Throwing Picks): B** : Kirito is accurate enough to hit a small rabbit from almost 100 meters away.

 **Battle Continuation: A+** : Even as his Nervegear was preparing to destroy his brain, he was still able to deal the killing blow to Heathcliff. At this level he will still be able to attack once or twice after he is officially recodnized as "dead"

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Elucidator: Black Sword of the Beater: Anti-Unit: A+**

 **Dark Repulser: Proof of Freindship: Anti-Unit: A**

 **Blackwyrm Coat: Dark Coat of the Knight: Anti-Unit (Self): B**


	2. Kirito(sword Art Online): Caster

**Name: Kirito**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Nickname: The Ugly Fairy**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Item Construction: D** : Kirito has basic Knowledge on how to create basic items, but nothing any further than that.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **High-Speed Divine Words: B** : By reciting the proper words in the correct order Kirito can use the myriad of spells available to Spriggans.

 **Protection From Arrows: B:** Kirito has shown the the ability to deflect many arrows at once

 **Transformation: C** : Kirito is only able to transform into the Gleam Eyes and this can only be done with the assistance of High-Speed Divine Words. When he transforms, Strength, Endurance, and Agility all increase to A+; however, he also gains C-Rank Mad Enhancement and losses access to all of his Noble Phantasms.

 **Battle Continuation: C** : Even after being Constantly slashed and stabbed by the Holy Sword Excalibur, he was still able to stand up and fight.

 **Noble Phantasms: A++**

 **Long Sword: Nameless Longsword of Lisbeth: Anti-Unit: B**

 **Excalibur: The Strongest Holy Sword: Anti-Unit: A++**

 **Yui: A Guide to the World Unknown: Support: EX** : Yui is connected to the "System" which governs her reality. Because her reality is the real world upon Kirito's summon, she has an almost direct connection to The Root and to the Throne of Heroes. This allows her to access the root to find any and all information on anything that she has seen making all noble phantasms or skills that withhold information such as Lancelot's 'For Someone's Glory' and Mordred's 'Secret of Pedigree' entirely useless.


	3. Lelouch(Code Geass): Ruler

**Name: Lelouch vi Britannia**

 **Nickname: Demon Emperor**

 **Class: Ruler**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength:E-**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: E-**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: -**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **True Name Discernment: A+**

 **God's Resolution: A+**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Hatred of the World:** A: Lelouch is seen as the most vile and hated man on the planet. Due other servants and masters will unconsciously single him out as the main enemy and feel an immediate dislike of him, even if they are not entirely sure why. Even Lelouch's master is not immune to this skill. Those who see themselves as "heroes of justice" or have legends which feature them working selflessly or and/or for the benefit of others will experience a stronger effect, closer to that of pure hatred. With the very world against him, luck is non existant.

 **Planning: A:** Lelouch has masterful planning skills, enough for him to plan from taking the throne to his own public murder murder by his best friend. Even with unexpected variables, like his sister being alive and Domacles, he still succeeded in his plan and even improve upon it.

 **Mental Pollution: B+:** Lelouch is both selfless and selfish. He will commit himself to a goal and strive to achieve it no matter what. His goals normally work for the betterment of others, but if pressured, he can quickly make a selfish and shortsighted decision. He has a bad time deviating from his plans, even if there is a slightly better option presented to him, and responds negatively when his plans go awry, though he normally comes up with a new strategy quickly. At this rank, all mental interference tharamagatury magecraft below A Rank is rendered useless and any A Rank or above will be ½ its original strength

 **Natural Born Genius: B:** Lelouch has always been a highly intelligent boy By age 10, he was already a master at chess and had developed his very own secret sign language that contained over 500 words. As a teenager, he had the skill and charisma to lead to turn a small japanese terrorist group into the most dangerous and respected resistance movement against Britannia in history.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Geass: The Power of the King: Anti-Mind: A:** Lelouch's Geass has reached the highest level, being constantly active in both of his eyes. Lelouch possesses the Geass of "Absolute Obedience", which allows him to put victims in a trance-like state and while in this state, they will follow any command that Lelouch gives them. It has been noted that Lelouch's geass is especially powerful, being strong enough to control the collective unconsciousness, his world's version of Alaya. However despite its power, it has two weaknesses. It requires direct eye contact to work and can oly be used on a single person once.

 **The Sky Fortress Domacles: Ultimate .I.J.A. Fortress: Anti-City: EX:** A floating fortress developed by the Toromo Agency at Cambodia. It served as the main base for Schneizel's splinter faction, but was later taken over by Lelouch. It is powered by a series of solar cell generation systems, and, spanning three kilometres on its longest axis, it is armed with several F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads, however it requires approximately ten minutes to reload after firing just one. It is also rendered nigh indestructible due to the Blaze Luminous shield that encompasses the entire fortress. Its only weakness lies in the fact that the Blaze Luminous has to be opened near the F.L.E.I.J.A launch tube in order to fire a F.L.E.I.J.A. One F.L.E.I.J.A. has the destructive power of fifty mega-collapse effects and is reinforced with sakuradite by twenty units. Its range is at least 30,000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 13,000-meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 50,000 to 80,000 meters, making it powerful enough to destro a city and kill millions.


	4. Touma(A Certain Magical Index): Saver

**Name: Touma Kamijou**

 **Class: Saver**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: -**

 **Luck: E-**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Charisma: E(A):** This skill is actually at A rank; however, if he makes a conscious attempt to use it, it will result in the rank being lowered to E rank.

 **Counter Hero: C:** Touma often fights against people with good intentions and usually come out victorious, not just in battle, but also resolve.

 **Magic Resistance: D:** The effects of Imagine Breaker have spread to the rest of his body to some degree.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Eye of the Mind(False): C:** Touma has shown a good amount of natural fighting talent. While he is not good enough to take on someone with experience and actual training like Tsuchimikado or Kanzaki, he has still taken out many opponents with just his fists.

 **Instinct: A+:** Touma makes up for his lack of power with his ability to predict his opponents moves several steps in advance. It has been noted several times that Touma might have precognition. It is good enough that Touma is able to block Misaka's railgun, an attack that moves at over 2,000 mph, forcing him to judge where the attack is going to hit him and move his hand in its path, before she even fires it.

 **Battle Continuation: B:** He was able to avoid even flinching after having his arm severed.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Imagine Breaker: The Illusion Killer: Anti-Thaumaturgy: A/EX:** While it's normal rank would be higher, it's power has been lowered slightly so that he it doesn't negate Touma's existence as a servant. Any magic, magecraft, of any other supernatural phenomenon that comes into contact with his right hand is negated. It does have limitations. Some especially powerful phenomenon, or one that constantly regenerates will either take time to negate or not be negated at all. As a servant, this translates as instantly negating any magic or magecraft weaker than A+, and any noble phantasm under B+. EX rank noble phantasms won't be negated at all, but can be blocked. This noble phantasm also negates any man in Touma's body. This causes him not to have any mana rank.

If Imagine Breaker is served, up two 8 dragons will emerge from it and tear apart any supernatural existence in the immediate area into nothingness. All the dragons share EX-rank magic resistance. Touma has no control over the dragons and not even a master's command seal will have any effect on them. The main disadvantage is that These dragons can only be maintained for several seconds before they erase Touma's presence as a servant, erasing themselves as a result.


	5. END(Fairy Tail): Berserker

**Name: Etherious Natsu Dragneel**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Nickname: E.N.D.**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: E**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mad Enhancement: D(B):** The main purpose of E.N.D.'s existence is to kill Zeref and he will stop at nothing to do so. Anything having to do with or reminding him of Zeref will immediately increase his Mad enhancement from D to A rank and he will be relentless in his pursuit to destroy the dark wizard. The only thing capable of snapping him out of his rage is a major mental shock, such as when Erza stepped in between his fight with Gray. At it's full strength, it boosts all of E.N.D.'s stats except Luck by one rank.

 **Magic Resistance: A** : E.N.D. has shown a very high level of resistance to magic. He was completely unaffected by Dimaria's ability to stop time, an ability obtained by taking the god of time, Chronos, into her own body. He was also able to destroy shards of ice created from Gray's Devil Slayer Magic, a magic created for the sole purpose of killing demons like E.N.D.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Curse Power: E~A+:** Different from standard magic, Curse power is fired by the negative emotions of humans, such as anger, depression, and fear. As such, the more E.N.D. feels these negative emotions, the more powerful his Curse power becomes. This skill manifests as flames that E.N.D. can manipulate at will.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Tartarus: Dark Demons of Zeref: Anti-Humanity/Support: A+:** This Noble Phantasm allows E.N.D. to summon the Demons for the Dark Guild Tartarus to fight as his servants. Each member of Tartarus has their own stats, skills and Noble Phantasms, however they are all somewhat weaker than their original strengths. While E.N.D. was never the actual leader of Tartarus and in reality had almost nothing to do with the guild, the common misconception of him being the guild's founder and true leader has allowed the entire guild to be turned into a noble phantasm under his command.


	6. Issei Hyoudou(Highschool DxD): Berserker

**Issei Hyoudou**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Nickname: Red Dragon Emperor**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mad Enhancement: A:** This incarnation of Issei is stuck in Juggernaut Drive and cannot be controlled, even by his master. He will attack and destroy anything that he sees and fight with brutal insanity. The only way for his master to control him is with a command seal. That is if they live long enough to use it.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Demonic Constitution: C~-:** This skill statrs out as C rank apon Issei's summoning, however the longer he fights, the more his body will change from a devil into a dragon until this skill is lost entirely. This skill increases damage from weapons with holy properties and/or demon slaying legends while weakening damage taken from Demonic weapons.

 **Breath of the Dragon: B:** As a dragon, Issei can fire concentrated blast of mana from mouth powerful enough to destroy buildings.

 **Monstrous Strength: E~A:** The more power Issei draws from the boosted gear, the stronger this skill becomes. The higher the rank of this skill the more Issei's body transforms from a devil into a dragon. The higher the rank of this skill, the more damage Issei will take from dragon slaying weapons.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Boosted Gear: Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet: Anti-Unit(Self)/Support: A++:** Gives Issei the ability to double all of his stats every ten seconds, however, in the juggernaut drive state, the ten second limit is removed, allowing Issei to double his power constantly. The only drawback of this weapon is that Issei's body has to be able to handle the stain of its power. In the Juggernaut Drive state, instead of simply resetting if Issei surpasses his limit, the Mana of Issei's master will act as a substitute for his body's weakness. Within Boosted Gear is the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, a heavenly dragon capable of killing gods. While Issei himself is to maddened to speak with Ddraig, this limitation does not apply to his master. Issei's master will be able to communicate with Ddraig via the mental link formed between master and servant. Ddraig's presence also allows Issei the equivalent of A-Rank Magic Resistance. Ddraig can also negate most attempts at mental interference on Issei.

 **Dividing Gear: White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet: Anti-Unit: A:** Issei created this Artificial sacred Gear when he combined one of Divine Dividing's Jewels with his gauntlet. This allows Issei to half his opponent's power every ten seconds after physical contact is made with his opponent. Unlike Divine Dividing, however, the divided power is not added to Issei's own. Because the boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are powered by Ddraig and Albion respectively, the fusion of these too counteracting powers needs to draw from another source of energy to balance things out. As a result every use of the Dividing gear also drain's Issei's life force.

 **Forbidden Balor View: The Evil Eye that Stops the World: Anti-Team: A+:** This is a sacred gear that did not belong to Issei. Instead it was in the possession of Gasper Vladi and was only usable through the fragment of the dark god Balor sealed within the sacred gear. While Issei was in Juggernaut Drive, Balor allowed him the ability to use Forbidden Balor View's ability as his own. The ability of Forbidden Balor View is the ability to stop time within the user's field of vision. It is a truly fearsome ability; however, anyone with sufficient strength can remain entirely unaffected. As a servant, magic resistance of B rank or above is strong enough to fight this ability. Though only used once, and in abnormal circumstances, this noble phantasm is available to Issei thanks to how he was imprinted into the Throne of Heroes.


	7. Tatsumi(Akame ga Kill): Lancer

**Name: Tatsumi**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: D**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: A:** Due to partially being fused with The Tyrant, a dragon type danger beast, Tatsumi's Magic Resistance is of the highest level.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Constant Evolution: A+:** The Tyrant was a creature known to be able to adapt its body for an situation and this ability had spread to Tatsumi. He will gain a strong resistance to any kind of attack that does not successfully kill him. As a servant, all immunities and resistances that he gains manifest as skills.

 **Poison Resistance: B:** Tatsumi has developed a strong resistance to poison thanks to the Tyrant's evolution ability.

 **Ice Resistance: A** : Tatsumi has developed a strong resistance to ice and cold thanks to the Tyrant's evolution ability.

 **Presence Concealment: C(A):** Tatsumi has been trained to hide his presence to some extent. While wearing Incursio, he is able to turn invisible. This hides his presence to the point that it is only noticeable when he attacks an opponent.

 **Mental Interference: C~A+:** Due to fusing with the Tyrant, its mind is slowly overwhelming his own. The more he uses Incursio, the more more of his mind is overtaken by the Tyrant's.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Incursio: Demon Armor: Armor: B:** The demon armor forged from the flesh of the danger beast Tyrant. The Tyrant possesses the ability to change its body and abilities to suit its surroundings, as such the wearer of this armor, aside from gaining an additional rank in Strength, Endurance, and Agility, also gains the ability to camouflage themselves into their surroundings. Tatsumi is special. Due to giving himself over to the Tyrant, Tatsumi has gained additional skills that are available to him even if he does not don the armor. However, as a price for that power, every time that Tatsumi uses this noble Phantasm, his body will become more and more Draconic. Tatsumi is only able to use that armor 3 times before he fully transforms.


	8. Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto): Avenger

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Nickname: The Snake's Apprentice**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Avenger: A+:** Sasuke has abandoned everything in his question to kill his brother.

 **Self Replenishment (Mana): C**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Mystic Eyes: B:** Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, a highly sought after bloodline limit which allows him to perceive movements typically too fast for the human eye, his opponents inside genjutsu through eye contact, and predict his opponent's actions and moves. As a servant these eyes grant him the equivalence of A rank Clairvoyance and B rank Illusionism.

 **Self Modification: C:** Sasuke has allowed Orochimaru to make various adjustments to his body.

 **Ninjutsu: A:** Despite relying almost entirely on fire and lightning style ninjutsu, Sasuke has shown to be high proficient with those two elements.

 **Summoning(Snakes): B+:** Despite rarely being shown to summon snakes, He has been shown to be able to summon Manda, the boss snake, fast enough to block Deidara's final attack.

Noble Phantasms:

 **Curse Mark of Heaven: The Seal of the Snake: Anti-Unit(Self): A:** This noble Phantasm is the seal on Sasuke's neck. Given to him by Orochimaru, the seal forcibly converts nature energy into chakra that Sasuke can use. Sasuke can draw on the seal for extra chakra. By unleashing the noble phantasm's true name, Sasuke is able to temporarily change into his stage two curse mark form, temporarily increasing all of his stats by one rank. However, if Sasuke over uses this seal, he runs the risk of being consumed by Orochimaru, who, apon consuming Sasuke, will immediately manifest as a different servant with a different class and different skills, similar to Jekyll and Hyde's Dangerous Game.

 **Kirin: The Thunder Clap: Anti-Fortress: C~A+:** Kirin is Sasuke's ultimate attack. Sasuke draws energy directly from thunder clouds to strike his opponent with a massive bolt of lightning. Because he is using naturally create lightning rather than his own energy, despite this attack's strength, it uses up very little of Sasuke's own power; however, the fact that the strength of this technique is entirely reliant on the amount of ambient lightning around Sasuke, the power tends to fluctuate. This technique is extremely fast as it can hit at litteral lightning speed. However, it does take a small amount of time for Sasuke to properly harness the lightning. If there are no active thunder clouds, Sasuke must create them by using powerful fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. Using this technique disperses the thunder clouds, and as such, it can only be used once in most fights.


	9. Goku(Dragon Ball): Rider

_**This is Goku in Early/Mid Dragonball.**_

* * *

 **Name Son Goku**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Nickname:**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding: D:** Goku is able to ride on the flying nimbus as well as most animals, but his lack of knowledge with technology makes him bad a driving vehicles.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Eye of the Mind(False): A:** Goku is a natural born fighter. By the time he was 12, he had already surpassed Master Roshi, who had several hundred years of experience, in fighting ability.

 **Turtle Fighting Style: A-:** Goku has learned the Turtle School Fighting Style from both his grandpa and from Master Roshi and i shown to be proficient in it. However, it should be noted that unlike his fellow student Krillin, or even Yamcha, Goku only had eight months of Training under Roshi.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Flying Nimbus: Nimbus Cloud of the Pure: Transportation: D:** A magic flying cloud granted to Goku by Master Roshi. Goku simply needs to call out to it and it will apper. He can use its to ride to locations at high speeds, and a servant would need A ranked agility just to keep up with its max speed. And even then, since it can fly several kilometers in the air a servant would need a sufficient was to reach it. As using does not require any actual mana, Goku has no issue using it for menial things. This is a unique noble phantsm which even his master or a normal human can use, the only condition is that the person riding it must be pure of heart.

 **Power-Pole: Staff that Extends towards the Heavens: Anti-Unit:C:** This is the staff that was granted to Goku by his adoptive grandfather Gohan. It was given to Gohan by Roshi, who received it from Korin. The pole has the special ability to extend its length almost indefinitely, being able to reach a length of at least several kilometers. In truth, the power pole is not meant to be a weapon, but instead as a way to reach Kami's Lookout; however, Goku uses it as a special bow staff.


End file.
